iTruth, You Dare
by demondreaming
Summary: Sam and Carly are boooored. What else is there to do at night? Play truth or dare of course! Rated M for serious smut. Carly x Sam. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the iCarly. No one does. Except the owners. They do.**

**A/N: I know, it's so cliché. But it's a good cliché, and I'm lazy, okay! I'd defend myself more... but yeah. Lazy. Eh.**

"Ugh, I'm soooo bored." Groaned Sam, her head hanging upside-down off my bed.

I laugh, sitting on a pillow at the foot of the bed next to her dangling head. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Sam shrugs, pouting at me upside-down. "I dunno. _Something_."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. C'mere." I gesture to the floor and she slithers off the bed, sitting up and looking at me expectantly. I run a hand through her messy curls, tousling them and she grimaces, mock-fighting me off.

"'Kay. Truth or dare."

"Ugh. Really?"

I push her in the shoulder lightly. "C'mon, you wanted me to do something! This is what I'm doing."

She shrugs. "Fine. Dare."

I purse my lips, thinking. "Uh... I dare you to... steal a pair of Spencer's underwear!"

Sam's nose wrinkles. "Ew."

I point at her, "You have to do it! It's a dare."

She stands, sighing. "Okay. But I'm getting some ham while I'm down there!"

I nod, grinning. I sit in the room, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for Sam to come back. It was just another night of us hanging out, bored as usual. Except we weren't tired enough to sleep, or energetic enough to do anything. It was nice though. I loved just hanging with Sam, no matter what we did. I always felt so comfortable around her, like nothing could come between us.

Sam bursts back in, flinging something at me. I pull it off my face, spreading it out. "Ew, Sam!" I toss Spencer's underwear away from me, wincing. "Did you have to throw it at me?"

She crashes down next to me, munching on a slice of ham. "No." She smiles broadly at me. "Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I figured it'd be an easy choice, considering Sam and I knew everything about each other anyway.

"Have you ever... kissed a girl?" Sam looks at me from under her bangs, her face curious.

I feel my eyes widen, taken aback. "Um... uh... n-no." My brow furrows. "Why'd you ask that?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Just wondered. Have you ever... thought about it?"

I feel a hot blush spread up through my face. "Um, yeah, I guess I have. Have you ever...?"

Sam looks down. "I... I did once. At a party."

"Bwhat?" I gasp in shock. "Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

Sam shrugs. "Didn't come up. Anyway, I told you now."

My head is reeling, but I'm feeling this intense curiosity. This is like a side of Sam I haven't seen. "What... what was it like?"

She looks up at me, surprise in her eyes. "I dunno. It was... nice, I guess. Soft."

I chew my lip before pushing her lightly in the shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I lean forward conspiratorially. "C'mon, gimme the deets!"

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, "Really?"

I nod eagerly, hugging a pillow to me tightly. "C'mooooon... spill."

She shrugs. "I dunno. I was at a party-"

"Whose party?" I interject, rocking back and forth.

Sam gives me an annoyed look for interrupting her, "I don't know. Some dudes. Anyway, we were all drinking and dancing and everything-"

"Wait. Why wasn't I invited?" I pout.

Sam swats her hand at me. "What? I don't know! Anyway, I was chilling on the sofa with Wendy and... we kissed."

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on! That's not deets! Who kissed who? How long was it? Is Wendy a good kisser? Do you think about kissing other girls?"

Sam holds up her hands defensively, "Slow down Shay! Why are you so interested?"

I grin, "'Cause it's my business to know where my best friend's mouth has been!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You do realise how creepy that sounds, right?"

I gasp, hitting her with the pillow. "Hey! Carls! Watch it!" Sam's voice is muffled by the pillow, and I pull it back.

"Oh, sorry."

Sam smooths out her hair, nodding. I hit her again, smirking. "Oh come on! I don't even have a pillow! What kind of a pillow fight is this?" She groans in between whacks.

"It's not a pillow fight. It's a pillow beatdown!" I swing the pillow again and she catches it, ripping it out of my hands before leaping on me. I topple backwards, Sam's hands moving to pin my wrists to the ground.

She smirks. "Concede defeat?"

I wriggle my wrists around, pushing my body up against her to try and get her off of me. "Never!"

Her hands tighten on my wrists, her body pressing against me harder and I freeze, suddenly realising how close she is. I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I become aware of everywhere her body is touching mine, like my skin is hypersensitive to her. I see her looking down at me, the smile fading off her face. "Carls?"

"Truth or dare?" My voice comes out all low and husky, and I can feel my heart racing like crazy. When I told Sam I'd thought about kissing girls, it was true. But I didn't tell her she was the one I thought about kissing. I didn't think about it often, only at night sometimes, when I couldn't sleep. I'd wonder... what would it be like? Not just kissing a girl, but kissing Sam?

"T-truth." Sam replies nervously, her hands loosening on my wrists.

"Do... do you ever think about kissing me?" I can't look at her, but I can't look away, so my eyes are sliding all over the place, unable to rest anywhere.

And her voice has gone all husky too when she says, "Yes."

I have to look at her now. "Truth or dare?" She murmurs, her hand touching my face lightly, running over my cheek, and I shiver, her touch like butterfly wings on my skin. And I know what she wants me to say.

"Dare." I could lose myself in the blueness of her eyes. I have lost myself. And I don't care. I don't wanna be found, all I want is this. All I want right now is Sam.

"I- I dare you to kiss me." Sam's voice is quiet, nervous, but she looks sure. I reach a hand up and trail it through her blonde curls, drawing her face closer to me. My heart's beating so fast I can feel it hammering against my chest, pushing the air out of my lungs. I lick my lips before I touch them to her own parted ones, the wetness melding them together. And it is soft. It's amazingly soft, and I feel like I could melt into her, like a marshmallow in hot chocolate. It makes me tingle, like it's short-circuiting my brain, and my hands are moving of their own accord onto her, cradling her face to bring it closer to me, to taste more of her. And it's different to any kiss I've ever had with a boy... it's softer, and warmer, and it makes me lose myself, makes me surrender myself to it... to her.

We part, breathless, and I can feel this hot fire throbbing inside me, burning for her, and it surprises me, because I never felt this... this need with Griffin or Freddie or anyone. Sam's face is flushed and she looks surprised, and her eyes make me shiver, make me throb even more. I realise now why I was scared of kissing her, scared to think of kissing her. Because I was scared that once I did, I'd never be able to stop, never be able to forget what it was like. And I was right.

She's still on top of me, and I'm so aware of that, so aware of her body. Her taut thighs, brushing my own bare ones, the smooth curve of her butt, straddling me, her long, blonde curls tickling me as she leans over me. "S-sam?" And when I speak, it's because I need her, need her to kiss me again, because already I can't stand it – I need to kiss her again, to prove to myself that it's real. I lift myself up, bringing myself to her, because I _have_ to kiss her again. Her lips press against mine eagerly, harder than before, rougher, and I can feel her want in it too. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance, tentative when she grants it, her own tongue brushing mine hotly. I moan, feeling that throb in my center grow stronger. And she's barely even touching me yet. It's amazing... it makes everything I've done with boys look like child's play. The irony is, I felt like such a grown-up, kissing boys and 'falling in love'. It was _nothing_ compared to this. This is ten times more than anything I ever felt with them. The only real reason I was a virgin was because I'd never felt the temptation with anyone. But my body was stating in pretty clear terms that it was being tempted.

I sit up, Sam moving back to accommodate me, and our lips part with a soft sound, both of us slightly breathless. "We're not playing anymore, are we Sam?" I say softly, searching her eyes. Because everything's turned so serious now.

Her eyes flick over my face, studying me, "Are we?" She says, matching my soft tone.

And I'm still so close to her, my eyes darting between her eyes and her swollen lips, feeling this urge in me, this urge that cries out to her. "No."

I put a hand to her face, and my fingers are trembling. Sam's breath shudders out and she brings her lips to mine, her kiss long and wanting, and I match it, a flutter running through me. Sam's lips are so hot and soft, and she's doing things with her tongue that make me moan into her mouth, unable to control myself. I hold myself up with one, trembling arm, my other wrapped around Sam, hand tangled in her hair. Her hand trails up my waist, cupping my breast lightly, and I gasp, breaking the kiss as her fingers brush over my hardening nipple. I feel my arm threaten to buckle, and I push her off for a moment, Sam looking confused. I stand, bringing her up with me, giving her quick kisses and she relaxes, the confusion disappearing. I back up until my legs hit the edge of the bed. Sam's hands massage my breasts softly, sending little thrills through me and making me jump when her thumbs brush my nipples. And I want her to touch me directly. I pull back, Sam's hot breath feathering my lips, my fingers gripping the hem of my shirt. I glance at her, and her blue eyes are heavy with lust, her pupils huge and black. I lift my shirt over my head, shivering a little as the cool air hits me, but Sam's hands are quick to warm me up, moving in hot swathes over my torso. She kisses me again, and I feel for the hem of her shirt, Sam breaking away and raising her arms, letting me lift it over her head. Her blonde curls cascade down over her shoulders, glowing in the warm light thrown off by my lamp, and I trace my hands over her warm skin, marvelling at it's smoothness, it's softness, the way her muscles shiver when my fingertips trail over them. Her gaze is burning me, and she pushes me back onto the bed, following me down. I move my hands over her bra, feeling the hardened nipples, teasing them with my thumbs, and Sam's breath hitches. I feel a smile spread across my face.

"Feel good?"

She nods unsteadily. "Uh-huh."

I move my hands to her back, fumbling with the catch. It releases finally, and I pull her bra off, tossing it aside. I haven't seen Sam naked since we were little kids... which sounds wrong, I know, but she's done _a lot_ of growing since then. I'd seen her in her bra plenty of times, but seeing them bare... they looked so much bigger. So much better. And I couldn't anticipate wanting to touch them this much. I cup them gently, Sam pushing into my hands, her skin goosebumping. She jerks as I tease her nipples, flicking my thumbs over the hard buds. I bring my lips to her unresisting ones, capturing her in a passionate kiss, wanting to make her moan. I apply more pressure to her sensitive nipples, tweaking them, and I grin when her hips jerk forward into me, and she moans, the sound vibrating into my mouth. I feel her hands slide behind me, unhooking my bra, and she pulls it off quickly, immediately moving her mouth to the newly exposed flesh. It's just like Sam to up the ante. Her mouth latches onto a nipple, her tongue flicking the hardened flesh. My hips push against her automatically, and I feel a strong pull between my legs, linked to Sam's busy mouth. I moan as she sucks harder, pushing up against her again. I feel her knee part my legs, moving over my core and I moan again as she rubs lightly. I'm helpless beneath her, her touch driving me crazy. And everything's moving so fast, but at the same time, it's not fast enough. I need more, I need Sam to satisfy this urge inside me. My hands find their way to Sam's face, drawing her to me, and I kiss her, my breath unsteady, her knee pressing against me. She rests her forehead against mine as I move my hands to hook in the waistband of my pajama pants, tugging them down along with my panties. Any sense of shame or embarrassment I might've felt is covered by my need. I need her.

Sam's eyes are wide, her lips parted. "Carly... are you sure?"

I've never been more sure in my life. "Sam... I've never... I've never felt like this before..." My hands tremble over my stomach, and I smile shakily. "I-I want you so bad." Her hand moves over mine, stilling them, and she kisses me, and I press up into her, feeling myself fall into the kiss. I don't ever want to stop kissing her, even though I can feel my lungs starting to scream at me. I'd rather kiss her than breathe anyway. But I'm forced to break the kiss as her hand trails down past my stomach. I've never been so wet in my life, and I'm amazed at how shameless I am, how brazen this need is making me. I've never wanted anything so much. Her hand touches lightly against the inside of my thighs, parting my legs, and I can feel myself throbbing in anticipation, my breath held. And then she's touching me, her slender fingers stroking me. She finds my clit, rubbing lightly, and I gasp, feeling a throb of pleasure. Sam's lips brush my neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh, and I throw my head back, losing myself in sensation. She moves her fingers faster, making me buck, but it's not enough, I need her inside me. She seems to sense this, lifting her head to look at me. I run a hand through her hair gently, fingertips brushing her face, and she adjusts herself, giving herself better leverage. Sam moved her hand down, sliding a finger into me slowly, testing the waters, and I moaned, my hips jerking against her, because the waters were fucking perfect. She echoes my moan, and I can feel her heart beating against me, her body pressed tight along mine. She draws her finger out, and I feel myself growing even wetter. She thrusts into me slowly a few times before adding another finger, and my eyes roll back in my head, overcome by the sensation. She curls her fingers inside me, stroking my tight walls and I bite my lip, suppressing a guttural moan. "Unh, Sam-" I gasp breathily, my back arching up into her, "Harder..."

Sam shudders, acquiescing, and I feel myself melt, only able to concentrate on my growing pleasure. And I can't stop my fingernails from digging into Sam's back, but she seems to like it, gasping when my fingers flex as she hits a sweet spot. She hits it again and again, in long, hard strokes and I start to tense, my pleasure building to an unbearable peak. "S-Sam?" I whimper, because I've never felt anything like this, and the intensity of it scares me. And then it's crashing over me, my muscles contracting and I make a strangled noise, the sound forced out of me. It's overwhelming, this sensation sweeping through me and making me tingle, and I push up hard into Sam, feeling it throb through me, my eyes shut tight. It starts to fade, and I let out a long moan, relaxing, and Sam pulls her fingers out of me, wrapping her arms around me.

We lay there for a few minutes, my breath starting to steady, my skin cooling. I put my hand to Sam's hair, stroking it lightly, her head resting on my shoulder. She looks up at me shyly. "Carls?"

I look down at her, surprised by the hesitance in her voice. "Yeah?"

She presses a soft kiss to my skin. "Truth or dare?"

Considering where the last dare got me, I'm definitely choosing it again. "Dare."

"I..."

I shift on my side a little, wrapping an arm around her. "What is it?" I look at her curiously, ducking my head to try and see her face.

She looks up. "I dare you to love me."

**A/N: Please review! And I know, it's soooo cheesy. But admit it, you had an 'aaaw' moment, right? Uh... maybe it's just me.**

**Anywho, I'ma have some toast.**

**Review and I'll share... :D**

**I'm kidding though. It's my toast. Seriously, don't touch it or I'll bite your frickin' hand off.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
